Diario de sueños
by Koty
Summary: Allen quien ha cunplido su sueño de entrar a la orden,la mejor escuela del mundo.Ahora el relatara toda su vida dentro del internado asi como el amor que siente por su compañero de cuarto y los lios que tendra por esto.Yullen,Lavilena.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Bueno soy nueva por estos rumbos así que no sean crueles. Dejo un fic que creo va para largo…claro si resulta, es un poco cómico y romántico ojala y les guste!**_

_**Advertencias: shounen-ai, así que ya saben.**_

_**Los personajes son obra de Hoshino Katsura solo la historia es mia.**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

"_Para Allen, el mejor hijo de todos._

_Estoy conmovido quizás tu no lo sepas pero estoy eufóricamente feliz al saber que has hecho tu sueño realidad. Siempre confié en tu gran inteligencia._

_Se que hoy no estoy contigo para celebrar tu gran logro, pero te vigilo desde el cielo así que nunca pienses que estas solo que yo desde arriba siempre te protegeré._

_Usa el diario y escribe todo lo que quieras para que cuando logres tu meta recuerdes con gran cariño esta linda etapa._

_Allen se feliz"_

_Mana._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Día 0

Me he sorprendido, jamás pensé que Mana hubiese hecho esto por mi. ¿Sabes? Te voy a guardar como un gran tesoro por que eres un regalo de Mana ¡Que bueno que no lo abrí antes! Mana seguramente se hubiera enojado conmigo y no, eso, no.

Soy el ser más feliz sobre la tierra, he sido aceptado por la Orden aunque también tengo un poco de miedo. Si pongo un pie dentro ya no salgo de ahí, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes (si no es que todos) se quedan en la Orden trabajando y ahí viven su vida. Por lo tanto tendré que ver por última vez la ciudad exterior y despedirme de todos esos gratos momentos junto a Mana.

Hoy por la noche parto rumbo a la Orden. Mi tío Cross me espera ahí por la mañana ojala y sea puntual ya que tendría que esperarlo hasta sabe Dios que hora y la verdad no me gusta esperar.

Con cariño Allen.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Día 1

El primer día escolar si que fue extraño:

Primero, mi tío Cross llego una hora tarde y me dejo solo y abandonado a mi suerte en tan semejante internado.

Segunda, me presento con el loco del Director que tiene un nombre muy raro: Conde del Milenio, y lo peor es que por la mirada que me dirigió no le caí muy bien, además tiene una risa muy rara y chistosa.

Tercera, saliendo de ahí me llevo mi tío a ver al encargado del grupo donde voy a estudiar, quien por cierto si el director esta loco, él sin duda esta más ¡Casi me quería hacer una cirugía en un simple examen medico! Pero en fin creo que le agrade.

Cuarta, por fin yendo hacía mi aula de clases una extraña niña de cabello azul muy largo cayó del cielo y cuando me volteó a ver empezó a decir mi nombre, pero eso no es todo a la pobre damita un espadachín de cabello aun mas largo que el de ella le trozo toda su melena con la espada dejándola con un corte muy pequeño, pero ahí no termina la cosa, ella mas feliz que nunca le dio las gracias y se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome para después salir corriendo de ahí dejándome con el muchacho de cabellera negra quien me veía como si me odiara.

Quinta, después de salir de ese enredo con Kanda (así se llama el espadachín malhumorado) noto que todos los que vieron el espectáculo me observaban muy raro. Cuando por fin llego a mi salón, noto que Kanda también esta en el mismo y cuando tomo asiento detrás de él este se enoja y me dice "estúpido moyashi" dándome asi un nuevo nombre. Pero gracias a Dios conoci a mis primeros amigos, Lenalee, quien es una muy linda muchacha que fue amable conmigo y Lavi, que es un joven muy inteligente y divertido y que se nota le gusta molestar al amargado de bakanda.

Sexta, me dieron mi vivienda, es una casita pequeñita de color blanco dentro de La arca (esta es el nombre de la mini ciudad del internado) ahí viviré con Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda con el que por cierto me toco compartir cuarto.

Ahora estoy escribiendo mientras bakanda me observa desde su cama. No se hay algo extraño en él, se ve molesto conmigo y la verdad no se por qué. Lavi me dijo que Kanda siempre se pone así cuando lo que sucedió tiene que ver con su adorada Road Camelot (la chica a la que le mutilo su lindo cabello) y por cierto creo recordar que la conozco de algún lado.

Me despido tengo que dormir y tratar mañana de que Kanda no me odie tanto y averiguar quien es en verdad Road.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Ahora si la conti Jejejeje así que ha disfrutar!**_

_**Pd: gracias por el review!**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Día 2

Hoy fue un día normal.

Al levantarme hice todo lo normal, me prepare para ir a clases mientras Kanda seguía durmiendo. Pensé en levantarlo pero no me decidía. Al final lo tuve que hacer pero el resultado no me gusto del todo, yo que tan amable lo llame de forma dulce para que no se molestara pero lo que me asusto no fue eso si no que cuando Kanda despertó me jaló violentamente encima de él. ¡Pensé que moriría! Pero no solo se limito a verme y después votarme como si fuera una pelota de la habitación diciéndome "Moyashi pervertido". Genial todos lo escucharon.

Baje las escaleras y la linda Lenalee solo se reía de mi evidente sonrojo, mientras que Lavi se burlaba de mí. Que vergüenza.

Las clases pasaron rápido, al menos era lo mejor. A la salida la chica de cabello azul de ayer me invitó a pasear por la ciudad y yo acepte, necesitaba averiguar quién era y que quería de mí.

Me mostró toda la mini ciudad, tomamos un helado y después me invitó a platicar en el parque, no me pude negar.

Ya en la platica ella me pregunto si no la recordaba y siendo sincero le conteste que no, Road suspiró y me dijo que me conoció cuando ella tenia apenas 10 años y que yo la encontré en el gran jardín de su hogar por que me había perdido y como la vi llorando la consolé por un largo tiempo. Entonces me dijo un secreto, que ella se dejó crecer el cabello hasta que me encontrara y una vez que lo hiciera se lo cortaría y que eso sería la fiel prueba de que yo volvía a su lado. No supe que contestar, solo me sonroje y ella sonrió. Al final yo me fui a mi casita y ella a la suya.

Cuando llegué a mi hogar Kanda me veía con ojos de odio pero con la intervención de Lavi se marcho a la habitación dejándome sorprendido por su actitud. Cene y platique un rato con Lavi y Lena. Después me marche a mi cuarto para dormir y ahora estoy platicándote mi día. Es extraño Kanda me dijo que no lo volviera a acosar, ja, quisiera que yo lo acosara aunque pensándolo bien…¿Por qué no? Veamos como reacciona mañana.

Con cariño Allen.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Día 2

Mi pequeña travesura dio resultado. Soy el ser más feliz del mundo, me pregunto ¿Qué dirá Mana de mí?

Me levante automáticamente y es que no necesito despertador para que controle mi sueño, yo solito lo puedo hacer. Rápidamente me prepare para la escuela y deje toda la habitación impecable mientras el flojo de Kanda seguía durmiendo.

Cuando terminé me senté al lado de su cama y espere a que despertara, sin duda mi idea tenía que funcionar y vaya que si lo hizo. Kanda despertó y lo mire con ternura, el ambiente se tenso y entonces le dije " Kanda ¿sabes que eres lindísimo cuando duermes?" salió corriendo rumbo al baño y yo me moría de la risa.

Desayunamos en silencio, Kanda no se atrevía a hablarme y yo me limitaba a sonreírle cuando de reojo me miraba. Lavi y Lena hoy salieron más temprano de lo normal. Me fui a la escuela detrás de Kanda quien no me hizo caso.

En las clases le sonreía a ese malhumorado y el solo me miraba fríamente. Eso fue genial, al menos no le fui indiferente.

Saliendo Road y Kanda pelearon como de costumbre, ella al verme se abalanzo sobre mi y bakanda se largo furioso.

Ya en casa hice los deberes, cenamos y fui a la habitación, Kanda me miró extraño y yo le lance un beso al aire. Él solo emitió un quejido y se tumbo en la cama. Ahora te estoy escribiendo mientras pienso que hare mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello!**_

_**Bueno antes que nada gracias por los Reviews me has hecho feliz. Por cierto prometo hacer los capis mássssss largos. Y otra vez gracias en verdad. Y la historia avanzó un poco mas rápido aquí, espero no se molesten xD! Y supongo que ira avanzando así de irregular ya que no estarán todos los días, solo los más importantes.**_

_**Pd: los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hoshino Katsura, solo me pertenece la historia.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Día 4

El día fue normal, nada fuera de lo común. Bueno, solo un poquito.

Después de despertarme y agradecer que por fin fuera jueves, (y es que tengo tanta presión de mis maestros por la tarea) pensé como amargarle la vida al inútil de Kanda. Mi cerebro ideo algo muy raro. Pero honestamente todavía era muy pronto apenas habían pasado 4 días desde mi llegada y la verdad si llevaba acabo mi plan no se vería tan real. Así que opte por dejarlo para después, mientras seguiría con simples frases y acciones que pusieran en vergüenza a Bakanda.

Hoy no lo desperté, para que si de todos modos ni me lo agradece. Salí de mi habitación mientras lo veía un poco desde la puerta y me di cuenta que en verdad es la primera persona en toda mi vida a la que he odiado tanto. Pero que hacerle, si el quiere guerra pues simplemente la tendrá.

Baje las escaleras lo mas tranquilo posible. Cuando cruce el pequeño pasillo me adentre a la cocina para auxiliar a Lenalee en el desayuno. Pero para mi sorpresa no la encontré. Decepcionado busque a Lavi por toda la casa pero tampoco lo localicé. Genial, yo, Allen Walker, le tendría que preparar el desayuno al estúpido de Kanda. Lo pensé unos momentos pero después llegue a la conclusión de que no obtendría un "gracias" de su parte, así que me Salí rumbo a la escuela.

Caminé tranquilamente por las calles de la mini ciudad, veía a la gente pasar unos a prisa otros tantos como yo. No le di importancia. Sin darme cuenta llegué a la entrada del gran edificio de La Orden, vi a Lavi a lo lejos y le grite, él me sonrió pero no pude avanzar, alguien se entrometió en mi camino. Kanda, era él. Me reclamó por no haberlo despertado. Yo solo lo ignoré hoy si que no estaba de humor, avance un poco mientras él seguía luciéndose con su gran vocabulario. Ahora alguien más me detuvo. Nunca esperé eso en verdad. Era Road. Ella me estaba besando frente a toda la escuela mientras Kanda me miraba extraño, la gente se quedo parada viendo la escena, Lavi tenía cara de que no se lo creía. Road me soltó mientras se sostenía con gran abrazo alrededor de mi cuello y sonreía ampliamente. Entonces me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

El beso, mi primer beso, no me hizo sentir nada de nada; fue como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Kanda ya no estaba, desapareció sin dejar rastro, me pregunte si se había molestado. Lavi me miraba incrédulo mientras que Road ni me soltaba.

La novedad ahora era que un profesor me miraba, bueno nos miraba a Road y a mí. Genial, sería castigado por falta a la moral. Pero no, él era el mismísimo profesor Tikki Mikk, el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra, según la opinión de varias compañeras. Solo nos veía con algo de tristeza y para mi sorpresa salió corriendo de ahí. No entendí nada hasta que después de salir de mi enredo y llegar a mi clase Lavi me dijo que él profesor de artes, (Tikki) era el prometido de a pequeña Road Camelot, aparte de ser uno de los miembros de la Familia de Noé (grupo conformado por las personas más ricas del mundo y que ayudan a la Orden) y que a la vista de todos adora a su pequeña futura esposa.

Cuando terminé de escuchar, solo pensé en que habría otra persona que me odiaría más que Kanda, que por cierto no se presento a clase al igual que Lenalee.

Saliendo regrese a casa con Lavi, nadie habló. Al llegar Lenalee se encontraba junto a Kanda abrazándolo tiernamente de forma consoladora, cuando Kanda se dio cuenta de mi presencia salió hacia la habitación como rayo. Me sentí culpable. Al parecer el profesor no era el único que en verdad adoraba a esa niña. Me sentí celoso de ella. Me gustaría que alguien me quisiera así.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo más, Lenalee, parece que le gusta el amargado de Kanda. No se es solo suposición.

Estoy cansado, no me he atrevido a mirar a Kanda, me sentiría culpable. Me limito a escribirte mi día. Por cierto, durante un buen tiempo no voy a poder escribir. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer asi que me perdonaras, después te cuento que es lo que pasó.

Hasta pronto, con cariño Allen.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Día 65.

Después de casi dos meses de ausencia, he vuelto.

No tengo perdón. Soy un ser muy desdichado y que no sabe por donde comenzar.

Empezare por decirte que estoy enamorado. Ahí empieza mi desgracia, y es que amo y no soy correspondido. Triste ¿no? ¿Qué de quién es mi corazón? Otra desgracia, me cuesta trabajo confesarlo y es que solo Lavi lo sabe. Me enamore del ser a quien más odio en el mundo, si, el amargado de Yu. Genial, enamorado no correspondido y lo peor es que es de un hombre y ¡luego de quien!

Te contare como comenzó, después de lo sucedido con Road, Kanda me evitaba y yo al principio no le di importancia, pero después me di cuenta que extrañaba mis peleas con él. Como a la semana todo regreso a la normalidad.

Olvide lo del acoso y empecé a entablar una amistad con él. Me sentía feliz. Pasaron semanas y entonces todo empeoró. Lo conocí mejor y con un poco más de confianza me confesó su amor por Road. Y yo lo escuché. Entonces no me aguante más. Me puse a llorar frente a él quien me miraba sin comprender. Paso lo que no quería que pasara. Lo bese. Lo siento pero no lo soporte más. Lo sorprendente fue que me correspondió. El beso me hizo sentir "maripositas" como dicen pero entonces al separarnos me dijo "lo siento, no puedo corresponderte, yo no te amo" sentí que me moría.

Salí llorando de la habitación sin mirar atrás buscando desesperadamente a Lavi ya que Lenalee no estaba, salió con unas amigas. Cuando lo encontré me lance sobre él llorando como nunca, entonces le conté. Me consoló por un largo rato hasta que me quede dormido. Gracias a dios era sábado y no había clases.

Al despertar Kanda no estaba, solo Lenalee quien me veía preocupado pues tenia fiebre. Lavi, por lo que me dijo Lenalee, salió con Kanda. Genial por lo menos no lo vería.

Así me pase muchos días, deprimido en época de exámenes, evitando a Kanda y alejando un poco más a Road. También enferme, según Krory, el médico de la institución, tenía una depresión muy grande.

Aun sigo enfermo, pero que puedo hacer. Me siento fatal.

Me despido, pronto llega Kanda, no quiero que me vea.

Con cariño Allen.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Día 70

No he escrito perdón.

Ya me siento mejor. Todo ha mejorado también. Kanda ya me habla y Road sigue junto a mí regalándome miles de cosas, según ella, con tal de verme sonreír.

Soy feliz. Mi amistad con Kanda ha mejorado. Sigue como antes. También me he hecho más amigo de Lenalee, la ayudo a cocinar y pasamos horas platicando sobre todo. Supongo que es lo mejor.

Pronto hay más exámenes, tengo miedo, los odio. Pero ya que, los tengo que aguantar.

Hoy salí de compras con Kanda. Compró más cosas que una mujer, me sorprendió. Compró mucha ropa la cual le quedaba perfecta. Es extraño pero a todo le decía que se le veía genial. Y es que no mentía.

Cuando regresamos a casa escuchamos un poco de música y platicamos hasta el anochecer junto con Lavi y Lenalee. Fue una gran velada.

Cuando fuimos a dormir y él cayó en brazos de Morfeo, le susurré al oído "si que eres lindo cuando duermes, te amo"

Bueno me despido, mañana espero sea un mejor día.

Con cariño, Allen


End file.
